Tell Me Again
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: Have you ever experienced a sinking heart? I have. Has emotion made you happy, and then was ripped from you? That's happened to me. Well, her name is Luna. We're best friends. When she told me, I had tried not to cry. Tried. Doesn't mean I didn't.
1. Written Secret

**This came to mind when this guy I like asked me about my best friend. Then it clicked. A perfect fanfiction. Enjoy! I've always wanted to write about Bo anyways. **

**Vicky: Chose this instead. :P Haha, I know you'll like this though. **

**Note to all readers****: I tried a different writing style this time. Let me know if you like it or not. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell Me Again<span>**

(Written Secret)

Have you ever experienced a sinking heart? I have. Has emotion made you giddy with pleasure, and then has been ripped from you? I've experienced that. How about discovering that your crush was head over heels for your best friend? That happened. Well, guess what? You've come to the right place. What is this place?

It's my place. Duh. You're reading my diary. Or journal. Whatever you want to call it.

Oh and if you're Luke and you're reading this, you better get the hell out of here now. No joke. I'll come and haunt you. 

Leave.

Now.

_Now. _

NOW!

…

...

Anyways, this is my story. Bo Thomas. Yep. Me. The eighteen year old carpenter as of tomorrow – Fall second, my birthday. But I won't be totally happy, unfortunately. Should I be happy? I'm turning eighteen, after all. Legal ages and all that, yeah.

You want to know why?

Of course you do. People are so curious these days. Curiosity got me in this stupid mess.

Well, I'll tell you why.

Isn't that why you're reading this?

xoxoxo

Her name is Luna.

Not _Lunar. _

Not _Lunette. _

Not _Lena. _

And for god's sake, you people with drastically terrible hearing, not _Tuna. _

Because Tuna is a very odd name to give a girl who is so beautiful…like her.

The first of many things you will notice about her are her cascading curly pink pigtails. They're full of puffiness, whipping around and smacking whoever is behind her in the face. Believe me that happened to me many times. Long and luscious hair swatting me on the cheek…I don't mind at all. It's pretty cute.

Also, sometimes there are _flowers _in her hair. Yeah, you heard me right. _Flowers. _I suspect they are daisies she tucks between those thick strands. The flowers suit her. Tough on the outside, soft on the inside. Yep, that's her. Although I wouldn't really describe flowers as tough…they're high spirited and lovely and even mesmerizing. Like Luna.

Luke says we look cute together, but that's Luke. He thinks _Owen _and _Selena _look good together. Please, they're like total opposites.

But opposites attract.

I guess.

Relationships don't always work out though. If Owen and Selena hooked up they could be like fighting all the time. Ouch. Scary.

Okay, you know what? Forget Luke. That guy's mental.

Back to Luna.

Her piercing blue eyes can see anyone afar. They're a brilliant blue, unlike any that I've seen before. Mom's eyes were blue. That's probably one reason why I like Luna so much. As we locked our gazes, I was eye to eye with an icy stare that could see right through me. It was as if she could see into my soul. If only she could. If that were possible, she'd know my feeling. She wouldn't be oblivious and make me sad like that.

She's in love with the colour pink. I have to say, her rosy hair complements her eyes. They're brighter than your average blue-eyed person.

The thing is: she's _always _wearing pink. Whether she was shoes or a dress or even a bracelet – there's _always _the colour pink.

Would that drive you crazy?

I was crazy.

I was crazy for her.

The second I saw her, I was infatuated.

The fourth thing I said to her was, "You like pink?" My eyes were fixed on the carpet.

"Yes," she carelessly said. I suppose she was frequently asked this question.

And the first thing I said to her was, "Hi." That's how most conversations start anyways.

Then, "The weather sucks today." It was raining, like pouring rain. The drops drenched everyone who was outside for more than a minute. She was hollering at Luke as I draped a towel over her shoulders. That loud demanding voice complained that there was a leak in the roof. I remember her scowling about having to walk in this condition.

So the third thing I said to her was, "Here." The towel was fluffy enough for her hair to be wrung out. It hung limp and when she slipped out the ties, they frizzled. Poofed. Ballooned. It was cute. She _is _cute.

Without sparing me a glance, she wailed, "There's a freaking leak in my roof! Now my bed is all like, wet!"

Snicker.

This was a year ago. She was eighteen. I was about to turn seventeen. Love has no limits, truth to be told. It could work out. I was pretty sure I had a chance with her at that time.

Now?

I guess not anymore.

xoxoxo

She's fun to talk to. I talk to her occasionally. On my days off, on her days off, or even just randomly bumping into each other. Mostly I see her hanging outside her shop, listening to music and wandering around.

Once, when I wondered what she listened to, I then asked her. Kathy had teased my red face when I tapped her on the bony shoulder. I don't doubt that. It probably was bright red. But it was worth it, you know?

Luna replied: "It's by _Owl City. _Have you heard any of their songs?"

Owl City.

What an interesting band name. To be honest, I had never heard any of their songs. What kind of band were they? Rap? Pop? Techno? Electric? I told Luna "no" and that I would like to listen. A hopeful smile had creeped up on my face. If she was so into Owl City, maybe I would like it as well.

A little reluctantly, she slipped a headphone out of her ear. Offering me a tiny smile, she handed it to me. I then popped it into my ear and listened.

"Wow," I commented. "Sounds pretty cool."

The tune involved many instruments. I couldn't pinpoint them all. There was like an electric piano, and also the strumming of an electric guitar. There were even the beating drums and a bunch of edgy electronic notes. After deciding that the genre was electronic, I started to get a feeling of it. It flowed from sequence to sequence quite smoothly. Everything brilliantly blended well. Overall, it was quite catchy.

In the night, I found myself humming the melody.

xoxoxo

Our conversations were about the weirdest of things too. Sometimes we discussed the different sights of Castanet. I described to her the haunting Fugue Forest, and the thrill of a mine cart ride. She painted the picture of Kathy's gorgeous to me with words. Beautiful!

I also asked her what she felt about the ocean. Personally I think it's romantic. Heh, I'm just a sucker for romance ever since I met her. Anyways, if her reaction was good I would invite her to the summer festival with me. Yep. Hurrah!

Not.

I was so confident she'd love the ocean.

But instead, she honestly told me she disliked it. "The smell gives me headaches," she admitted. "And the water gives me rashes. I honestly can't stand it. Why?" She blushed. She looked so cute, like always. I had the sudden urge to kiss the top of her head and tell her the truth: that I was infatuated with her, and never wanted it to end.

I said, "Heh, just wondering," as my heart sank. Disappointment filled me. So that chance was blown. I couldn't ask her to the summer festival if she wasn't even going to go.

There were two more festivals I could have asked her to.

The first one, Dale grounded me, so I couldn't even go in the first place.

The second time, I implied that we could go together as friends. Best friends. But she declined. "Dude, I gotta go with my family," she explained. "Family before friends, right?" She nodded, but hugged me. "Thanks though!"

Those hugs are always amazing. They never change. Tight squeezing around the neck, meaningful and caring. I enjoy her hugs, and embrace her back. I hope they're as good as hers. Which they are probably not.

She was right. Family before friends. Very important.

We're best friends now. I'd rather have that then nothing. Seriously. It's either no Luna, or yes Luna. I want yes Luna. If I asked her out, wouldn't that mess up our friendship and make it no Luna? Luke keeps saying to me, "Tell her your feelings, bro. She's a girl. She'll understand." Says the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend. Nice advice. Totally. Not.

She doesn't have a boyfriend either. That's a good sign, right? Yep.

There's a hope in my heart. Maybe she likes me. Maybe. Just maybe. But highly unlikely.

Out of all the things we talk about, we don't talk about our love lives. So I don't know if she's had a boyfriend or before or not. And she doesn't know that I've never had a girlfriend before. Ooh, inexperienced Bo! Yeah.

Actually, I don't really mind that we don't touch on that stuff. Besides, I already tell her everything else. Except for the fact that I like her. Or possibly love her.

My feelings for Luna have increased as the days fly by my eyes. There she is, cooing. Perching in the chair of her room, sketching clothing designs. Sticking out her tongue while trying to concentrate on her sewing. Laughing along with me, the light shining on her face. Splashing freckles across her petite nose.

She's constantly on my mind. My heart beats faster whenever around her. I can say what I want to say truthfully and not regrettably.

Luna.

My Luna.

Or _was _my Luna.

xoxoxo

"Should I ask this guy I like out?" Luna suddenly asked. We were licking strawberry ice cream at the lighthouse. Yum. Seriously. It was delicious. I haven't had ice cream in a while. Even with the incoming fall season, it's still like...warm.

I'm pretty sure my heart fluttered right there. I was so confident she was talking about me, but it wouldn't be cool if I kissed her right then. I could have jumped, punched the air, and screamed, "Woohoo!"

I wanted to, believe me. I was so happy.

Casually, I rotated the cone and licked the melting side. It now tasted sweeter than before. Probably because of my joy. "What's he like?" I didn't attempt to meet her eyes. She would have probably seen right through me. That would have been awkward.

After a few seconds of wondering, Luna replied, "Funny, talkative, he understands...he gives good advice. He's fun to be around. He's pretty cool. I really like him."

I froze. Whoa. That does describe me. I think. Could she be talking about me? Yes please. Hell yes! I decided to take my chances and then said, "Yeah. Go for it!"

Then she squealed and hugged me. Which was amazing like usual by the way. But something wasn't right. And I found out what that something was when she said, "Thanks Bo! I'll go ask Luke right now!"

All my happiness was stripped away from me, just like that. My heart was sinking in a bottomless hole in my stomach. What? Did she just say she likes my best friend?

Yes. She did.

Shit.

Not cool.

Luna left with a skip in her step.

I tried not to cry.

Tried.

Doesn't mean I didn't.

xoxoxo

Yeah. It's been two hours since it happened. Luke isn't home yet. Maybe he rejected her. Maybe. Don't get your hopes up, Bo. I'll just keep waiting. Perhaps hoping.

Oh my goddess. How could I ever think she could love me? I'm stupid, lanky Bo. No one could ever love me. I'll always be the best friend. Never the lover. Never. Aargh. I feel empty inside now. Sad. Mad. I don't know. I miss Luna already.

Wow.

I think I love her.

Oh. Wait, she will never consider me a love. She likes Luke. My best friend.

I guess my love for her will remain a written secret.

* * *

><p>The black ballpoint pen clatters on the desk, neglected. A hand lingers above the tool, a slight tremble mixed within all the disbelief. It rolls on the smooth wooden surface. Longing green eyes trail the object. When the pen finally halts, they snap towards the paper. They skim across the written words, making sure every detail is accurate.<p>

At last, there is satisfaction. A little pride. And much, much, sadness. He dejectedly sighs.

As the tear silently trickles down his cheek, he wonders what would happen if he just told her the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like that? It's a different writing style for me, so <span>please tell me if it's working out or not<span>.**

**Vicky: Did you see the reference to the original title that you gave me? Thanks a ton.**

**By the way, do you think I should continue this or not? Heh. It could be a long fic or one-shot. Please tell me your opinion.**

**_Reviews might bring Luna and Bo back together_. :3**

**~diego**


	2. Birthday Wishes

**Yay! Nine reviews. And yeaah! I decided to continue! Oh, and I'm making this my summer project. The thing is, it won't be finished before your summer ends. But I'll update every five days or so. (: **

**This is a lot of fun to write! It's a break from my descriptive typing I've always been doing. It's nice to have a change every once in a while. I'm glad you all love this! **

**Thank you for the cookie, BiddyAuthor. ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell Me Again<span>**

(Birthday Wishes)

Guess what was for breakfast? None other than my absolute fave – mushroom sauté. I woke up to the smell of mushrooms wafting from the kitchen. I could hear the sizzling oil, and the clanging of plates in the kitchen.

Creamy, delicious, yummy mushrooms! I couldn't wait. Nothing like the smell of mushrooms to get me out of bed!

I had jumped out from my covers and threw on a clean blue t-shirt and black sport shorts. I suspected this would be a pretty interesting birthday, with or without Luna. Today, I actually felt that I might have fun. Well, might.

When I walked into the kitchen, Luke grinned, shooting straight up from his seat. He clapped me on the back, and roared, "Bo, my man, you are now officially _eighteen_!" I had to pause for a few seconds and cough. Never let Luke "pat" you on the back. Ever. It's regrettable torture, believe me. He also man hugged me. Yeah – he squeezed the friggin' oxygen out of my chest.

Tip of advice: absolutely avoid _any _contact with Luke at all times, unless you would happily love to be squished to death.

Like if you were his girlfriend, then be my guest.

Oh _wait_. Yeah, Luna asked him out. So there's a chance they were boyfriend and girlfriend by now. I think. I don't know. Luke hasn't said anything about it yet, and he's one to brag. Seriously. But when it comes to girls, sometimes you can act all different because of them. It's happening to me. No joke.

And by now, you should figure out that I never joke around. I didn't joke that one time I told Luna that all the guys should be chasing after her. Not literally, psh. I obviously meant that they should be chasing after her heart. Heck, I don't even know what the scenario was to cause such a...a...statement to slip out of my mouth.

You want to know what it was. I know.

...But don't pressure me. Seriously.

And I am _pretty_ sure Luna took the "chasing after her" thing literally.

But how can guys not like a person like her?

Even with her sharp choice of words that set some people on edge, Luna is a kind girl that looks out for others. She has a big heart. She has a lot of pride.

It makes me smile.

She believes she can accomplish almost anything – and I believe she can, if she is more patient.

If she fails whatever she is trying to attempt, she usually says, "One day, I'll do that!"

It usually starts by her saying, "I'm so good at –" whatever she says she's good at. Then she demonstrates. Like singing. When she sang to me, her voice was like a glorious angel. It was pure, sweet, in tune, and most of all, enchanting.

I had earnestly said when she was finished, "Yeah, you're really good!" It's been a while since she has sung to me.

Luna then beamed.

She was practically glowing.

And that made me proud and fuzzy inside.

xoxoxo

"Bo-o!" A knock on my door. Before I could react, the person flung my door open. "Why aren't y...oh, crap." But by then I had slipped on the nearest shirt near me - a loose white t-shirt. Against my skin, I had the weirdest sensation. I wanted it off. My body felt as if it were on fire, and would practically die if I didn't take off my shirt in a matter of minutes.

I could feel the flush on my face.

Dear Luna,

Thank you for violating my privacy.

Yours blushingly,

Bo.

Even _her _face was scarlet red.

Duh. Goddess, she had seen me lying flat on my back, in my bed and staring at the ceiling. Shirtless.

A hand slipped behind my head, bashfully rubbing it. Did I have a good body? What was she thinking about me? I stuttered, "W-w-what's...up?"

I could tell she was really nervous. I don't know why, though. I was the one who was shirtless. Not her. Pale hands tightly clutching the edge of my bed frame, she said, "Um...haven't seen you outside today. Are you okay?" She bit her glossy lips.

"Yes."

Even when I was dying to be informed on how things between her and Luke were working out, she managed to brighten my mood. I tried not to smirk at her adorable expression. "Why?"

"Just wondering," she squeaked. _What was up with her? _"I thought we were going to hang out...you know."

_No, I didn't._

But instead, I replied, "Yeah, sorry...I was just tired today." To justify my point I fell back on the bed. Turning my head, I shoved my face in my fluffy pillow. Pillowing goodness...The wonderful cushioning... At that moment, I wanted her to disappear. Then maybe I could calm down.

The mattress sunk under her weight as she lay down beside me.

She did this hundreds of times in my room, but this time...Aargh. I turned my head away again, hoping she didn't see my blushing face. I couldn't just kick her out. She would know something is up. She would force me to tell her, and... "I'm going to sleep, Luna." There was a chance she would leave. _Please, please, please, please. _

"Okay, fine." I could imagine Luna rolling her eyes. "Come out later, okay? I'll just leave. Bye." She got to her feet, and the sounds of her patting feet were all of a sudden booming in my ears.

But I couldn't help think, _Yes! She is leaving! _

When the door clicked behind her, I sat up and sighed in relief. A huge weight was lifting off my shoulders...for now.

xoxoxo

My mother gave my white bandana to me. I was probably around seven years old when I received it. She sat on the edge of my bed, fondling the cloth before handing it to me. I remember the lilting, sad smile frozen on her face. It was as if she were remembering all the years behind her. I wonder if they're regretful, or if they're the best time of her life. I never got a chance to ask her before the accident.

"You have your father's eyes," she had said, tearfully meeting my wide eyes. I was concerned. Why was Mama crying? Was she okay? Then she leaned over, kissed my forehead, and held up the cloth. "This was his."

Gently, she wrapped it around my head, tying the ends together. "I'm giving it to you, Bo. Don't lose it."

My hands flew up to my head, in awe. "Wow, thanks Mama!" For once in my life, I had owned something that my father himself had owned. I was so proud, so happy. Mama never really told me much about Papa. All that I really know is that his name is Derek Thomas, he had green eyes like mine, and he cheated on my mother. But she still loved him, all the same.

I can't really say that I had Papa, considering I never knew him, but I kind of detest him. I mean, he cheated on Mama, and I never had a normal kid's life – a normal kid being someone who has two parents. But it still comforts me that I still have this cloth. I don't have a picture of Papa or anything. It sucks.

Plus, the bandana was one of the last things I have from my mother.

And now, my bandana is gone!

When I reached for it, I only found a clock, and air. My eyes widened when I glanced over and did not see a white piece of cloth there.

I shot from my bed. Oh, crap.

I violently rummaged through my drawers, and turned my room upside down. Where was it? Where was the bandana? I had put it right on my side drawers, I knew it! Desperately, I stuck my head under my bed and coughed when the dust reached my mouth. Okay, so it wasn't under here.

Where was it? This was impossible. I almost tripped over a tumbling stack of clothes. I never misplaced it, in all my life. I always knew where it was.

After I basically wiped out my whole room, I dejectedly sat down on my chair, and right now, I am writing this with a green pen. Today I'm using a green pen instead of black, because I lost my black one...Weird right? Well, I'm too lazy to look for it.

I just checked the clock, and it is 2:53 PM. Should I go over to Luna's, like she asked?

...Okay, I'll go. Wish me luck.

xoxoxo

Whoa! Most interesting birthday ever! It's ten PM right now, and I'm still laughing from all that fun. Even though there's still a little sadness in me.

Were you wondering why I didn't get any presents or anything? Just to let you know, I didn't even spare another thought about birthday presents...until 5:34 PM.

What happened?

Well, I'm going to tell you.

So after Luna and I bought ice cream once again, I asked her, "So, how did things go with Luke?" By this point, I was chewing on the cone already, feeling the satisfying crunch of mixture underneath my tongue. Delicious. Today, I chose the flavour pineapple. There was nothing more refreshing than fresh pineapple ice cream shipped from Toucan Island itself.

We rounded the corner to the mine cart. "Well," Luna said, licking her vanilla and chocolate swirl. "I'll tell you later." Nibbling the edge of her ice cream cone, she raised an eyebrow.

"Well...did it go well?"

"I'm not telling you."

Together, we hopped in the mine cart to go back home. Luna claimed she was having dinner with the family, and I didn't doubt her at all.

Until we got there. You know. Because when I unlocked the door, I actually _did not _expect practically almost all the citizens of Harmonica Town jump at me and shriek, "Happy birthday!" I glanced around, bewildered. There was Kathy, and Candace, even Owen, and my goddess, was that _Gill _or _Hamilton_? Squinting at everyone, I simply said, "Um...Hi."

Luke roared in laughter, and then winked. Although I don't know if he was winking at me, or Luna.

"Surprise?" Luna hugged me from behind. "I love you, Bo!"

Cheeks red, I silently added, _As a brother, _but then I said, "You too, Luna." _But I've actually fallen in love with you. _

There was the creamy chocolate cake, with whipped cream at the edges. Eighteen striped cobalt blue and lime green candles were poked in around the rectangular perimeter. My mouth was watering. But we would have to wait after dinner.

Dinner was...plenty. I don't even know what we're going to do with all the leftovers. There was fried chicken, juicy and fried to golden perfection. I remember the raw vegetable dish, with this kind of sour cream dip that Maya made. The dip tasted a little off...like there was a tiny overdose of salt, and maybe a dash of pepper, but I'd have to say it was the best thing Maya has ever made.

The pizza was gone pretty fast, yet so was the fried rice. But the only thing that not a lot of people touched was the mushroom rice! Isn't that awesome? They resisted the powerful urges of mushroom rice, just for me! But I scooped out like half the contents after rushing to the bowl, so it wouldn't have mattered that people were going to take some anyways.

Jugs of juice resided on one table. There was in season cranberry, out of season orange, and the rare, expensive, melon juice!

I just about died right there.

I realize that I have such good friends. I feel special that they put together a surprise birthday for me. Who else would? I bet if I were back in the city, this wouldn't even happen. I had tons of friends back home, but we weren't tight like me and Luke, or me and Luna. It was different here. Friendships were stronger, romances were everlasting. Another reason why I love Castanet.

"It's also your first birthday celebrated here," Luke explained to me. "So why not?"

I happily ate, holding conversations with everyone in the room. Even Calvin I talked to, and I am pretty sure I had never talked to him before in my life.

When the candles were lit, I leaned over, and remembered that my bandana would burn. But then when I reached for my neck, I reminded myself that I had momentarily lost it. Which still sucks.

So, everybody sang "Happy birthday" to me. The in tune, and out of tune voices mixed together brought a huge laugh from my stomach.

"Chère!" Julius sighed, patting me on the shoulder. Flipping his hair, he added, "I wish you a joyous birthday, full of much friendship, happiness, and love!" He smiled, those shining white teeth gleaming in the candle light.

I grinned and replied, "Thanks man, means a lot." And it did. Even when Julius was acting a little too strange for my liking. Everybody laughed at that. My grin grew wider.

My eyes shut together, and Luna whispered in my ear, "Make a wish."

_I wish that somehow, I'll be able to tell Luna my feelings. And maybe, we can still be friends. _

Taking a deep breath, I thought this, and then blew.

"OH, DUDE!" Owen hollered. I opened my eyes. And there was one flickering flame, still blazing on its wick. The wispy smoke rose up in a cloud, circling around our heads. I stared at the single flame. _Oh no. This means..._

"You're going to have one girlfriend!" Luna joked, finishing my thought. She wrapped her arms around my neck again. "I wonder who it will be?"

_You. _

I wish. It's not like it's going to happen, though.

Dale cut up the cake, with a _huge _knife, and handed slices to us all. It was so delicious; I gave Yolanda my thanks, over and over. The chocolate swirled in my mouth, light and fluffy. The texture was moist, and spongy. The taste was sweet and I heard a lot of people commenting, "Yum!" around the table.

Overall, I really enjoyed my birthday. I made friends – like Calvin – and I laughed with my best friends. Everybody had a smile on their face, even if they were as emo as Chase. It was amazing. Today has been, like my best birthday ever.

Never, will I ever forget this day.

Tomorrow, I won't take down the blue and green balloons tied to the chairs, or even the streamers hanging from the tables and door frames. I'll leave it there for the next week, if I'm allowed to.

I repeat: BEST. BIRTHDAY. EVER.

But it would have been so much better if Luna liked me and not Luke. Right?

And to make matters worse, my bandana is still missing.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"No, what?"

"No, I won't. I don't even like you that much."

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. We're friends, and nothing more. If I did like you, I still wouldn't."

"Am I _that_ bad?"

"No, dude. I got man code! Gotta respect that."

"...The hell? Man code?"

"Yes. Thank you. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Did that ending make you suspicious? <strong>

**Please leave a review. I love hearing from you all! **

**Just let me know if you have _questions/problems/criticism_. (:  
><strong>

**~diego  
><strong>


	3. Green Converse

**Have you guys been wondering about who's "journal" writing style this is? Well, it's mine. I write in diaries like this. HAHAHAHA. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell Me Again<span>**

(Green Converse)

Birthday presents aren't really my thing. Last night, I just went upstairs and practically retired in my room without bothering to open them. Heck, I _forgot_ about them.

Until this morning.

You know, like I was all chill, walking into the living room and rubbing my eyes, and then I looked up and gaped. Holy goddess. I'm not even kidding.

Here, there were loads of gifts. The most I've ever seen together in my life. There was the wrapping of brown teddy bears and pink and green streamers, and even this gorgeous solid blue that I fell in love with. Sparkling bags twinkled at me while the elegant ribbons and streamers curled over the edges. The hues of blue and green and pink were everything.

It was shocking, I tell you, shocking. To this point I still cannot believe how many presents I received. Everyone must really care for me...

I shut my mouth when Luke came in behind me and gasped.

"Whoa, dude! I am so jealous!" Stepping forward, Luke examined all the packages. "I didn't even get as many presents on my eighteenth birthday! Then again, there weren't as many residents..." I think that was something to be proud of. Having more presents than Luke! Ha!

He was bent over, studying each and every box and bag.

I think he was trying to guess what was in every present.

"I'm jealous." Then he paused, twisted around with a smirk on his face. "Actually...never mind. My ex-girlfriend gave me the best thing ever on my eighteenth birthday..."

On his face was a happy look, one that was flashing back to all those years ago, to...whatever his girlfriend did.

I, staring at the twenty-year-old with the grossest out expression said, "What, her virginity?" _Ew, why is he telling me this? _

He jerked back, almost tumbling into my beautiful present pile. Even on his face was a look of disbelief. "Hell no!" he yelped, "I got my first kiss!" He grinned, nodding. But then it faltered. "Not that she knew that..."

"That's great to know?" I squeaked, it coming out like a question. So, I haven't been kissed yet. Was he rubbing this in my face?

"Have you been kissed yet, Bo?" Luke asked, taking a step towards me. I took a step back, raising an eyebrow. What was this guy up to? "Betcha ya haven't." Smiling wickedly, he said, "Maybe Luna would kiss you? Hmm? Like-"

"Speaking of Luna," I interrupted. "Did she ask you out in the past few days?"

Even if he's my best friend, and she's possibly the girl I'm in love with, I am _not _afraid to ask both of them anything. Almost anything, at least...

His eyes slightly widened, then he went back to cool, morning relaxed Luke again. "Gee, Luna?" he asked, looking confused. But he blushed. "I had always thought she was into you... Well, if she asked me out, I would definitely say no! Man code and all!"

I sighed in relief. I never doubted Luke. Then man always told the truth, no matter what. And actually, that was because when he lied, he started sweating, and his face would go all red, and then it would be plain obvious.

But he blushed.

Perhaps I took him by surprise?

xoxoxo

"Wow! My own camera!" I exclaimed, holding the opened box in my hands. It's metallic, and brand new, and all just for me! The digital screen lit up as I pressed the on button. Simon is such a cool dude! He gave me my very own camera!

Dale nodded in improvement. "You need that," he told me with firmness. The boss himself had given me a new axe! Before, my axe was old and beat up...but now, it's shiny and silver and...oh goddess, I just love it! I can't wait to chop with it.

I fiddled with the settings. There was a setting for taking portrait shots...one for shooting landscapes... I beamed, once again.

This way, I won't have to fight over our only camera that we have with Luke... Just as the lens opened up with a whir, and I was about to take a picture, Luke said, "Whoa! Who gave you this?"

I looked towards the package he was holding up.

It was so much cleaner and nicer than Luke's forest-green paper wrapped jar of honey. Which is a very strange present, by the way. "This honey – _shines_!" Luke told me. "When I picked it out of the bee tree, I thought, 'Hey, Bo is going to love this! He barely eats sweets, that skinny guy, and he totally needs this!'"

I love honey, and it's true that I don't eat many sweets, but honey...that _shone_? I saw a slight shimmer when I grasped the honey pot, and I thought out of the corner of my eye there was a faint sparkle, but...still, it's kind of weird.

But Luke also gave me an _Owl City _CD called _All Things Bright And Beautiful_, so I guess I can forgive him for his weirdness. Like, my first _Owl City _CD! Luna loves this band, of course, and I love it too!

So far my favourite song on the album is _Deer In The Headlights_. I don't know why – I think it's the chorus that catches my attention. It describes me and Luna, you see.

"_Tell me again, is it love at first sight?_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye_

_I didn't know love could shine this bright_

_Well smile again; you're the deer in the headlights!"_

Oh, now Luke's laughing from across the room and telling me to stop singing, but I don't want to. I glared at him and told him to shut up. He's never been in love. A love that shines this bright. All the time, I think of her. When I think of her, I think of happiness, and a bright blue sky with the blinding sun. Even when I'm sad, I'm happy with her. Luna.

Ah.

...

I'm getting off topic.

Fail.

I'm so stupid sometimes.

Anyways, Luke had the bag in his hand. And he said, "Yo, I'm not going to look for a card in here, because it's yours, but this is _so _heavy!"

A heavy present? What would that be? Rising from my seat, I placed the camera down on the table and took the bag out of Luke's grasp. Then I caught my breath.

It indeed was heavy. _What could be in it? _My hands reached inside. The tissue paper rustled in my grasp, the white crinkling. Sparkles were sprinkled on top, the rainbow glitter shimmering in the lamp light. A cream ribbon was tied to the handles, falling over the sides. I used scissors to cut the ribbon, and once again proceeded to discover what was in here.

But I hesitated, looking down at the shiny coral pink gift bag. _Should I be scared? Is it like, wine, like Kathy gave me?_

I opened the present. A pile of tissue paper and tape was in my hands.

Something white – a sheet of paper – fell out. Picking it up, I examined it. Then a huge grin broke out across my face. Just the one I was looking for – her present. I had wondered what she would give me – her talking about it for numerous of our hang outs together – and here, it finally was, in my hands.

_Happy birthday, Bo! Love you to bits, man! With love, Luna. _

_P.S. I know you want this. ;) _

Excitement bubbled up inside me. My eighteenth birthday, what could Luna come up with?

Were these like, shoes or something? Why are they so rounded here? The flat bottom against my hand had the feeling...of a shoe. So I ripped the tissue paper off. No joke. I was _that _excited.

And I was not disappointed. At all.

It was a pair of shoes.

Beautiful, light green shoes. They were flat and comfortable, and they were _my _size.

At least, they seemed as if they were my size.

Without hesitation, I slipped them on, tightly pulling on the white laces and tugging on the heel. Rough texture met my fingers.

I laughed, although no one knows why. _They fit! _I was laughing because I was so happy. I was laughing because she, Luna, gave them to me, out of all people. I was laughing because it's like another memory has so vividly rose to my mind, triggered because of this one article of clothing.

The old, dirty brown boots were thrown to the side.

Psh. I don't need them anymore. Who needs those, when you got green converse on your feet?

xoxoxo

"I need new shoes," I once said to Luna. "Really nice ones. Comfortable ones, I guess."

Then I told her how back in the city, Mother bought me these light green converse when I was about eight. I was ecstatic when she presented them to me. They were one of the nicest things I've ever saw. They were nothing like my sneakers, or my sandals, or even those clogs I had once.

It's a memory I remember well.

There's her grinning face, laughing as I hugged the shoes to my chest and kissed her cheek. There's the warning tone in her voice as she reminds me not to get them too dirty, because we didn't have the money to buy new ones within the next few months.

For a year I wore them every day...then finally I grew out of them.

Huh. I actually really miss those shoes.

When I bought a new pair, it was so weird just even _looking _at them and not seeing my converse there. I was really attached to them too. I was conscious about where I walked. I didn't want it to get dirty _at all_.

My friends teased me on how I was scared on getting my shoes dirty – but hey that's me.

I think they're also very significant to me, because she bought them for me the year before the accident. Basically, I never got shoes as nice as those after that.

So the shoes I wanted were green converse. Out of all shoes. Green converse.

And Luna here...bought them for me! And gave them to me! For my birthday!

After the shoes, nothing matters as much.

The green converse is enough to make me happy until I leave Castanet Island.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luke? Is Bo home?" she enters the shop, worriedly glancing around. It's as if she's hoping not to see someone. A certain someone. Hands are shoved in jacket pockets; feet tap on the wooden floor. She's biting her lip.<p>

When the blue haired man pops around the corner and cheerfully says, "Hi, Luna. Nope, he's not home!" she sighs in relief. Her body relaxes; obviously a weight is lifted off her shoulders.

"Okay. Good." With a nod, Luna leans against the wall, blushing. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Again with this asking thing," Luke chuckles, strolling towards the fridge. But on his face dawns a look of nervousness. "Um...what is it?"

He opens it and scans for something. Finally he takes out a glass of orange juice, sniffing the contents for odors. Making a face, he dumps it down the sink. It swirls through the drains.

"It's about Bo." She follows him, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Hands folded on the table, she worriedly asks, "Does he really like me?"

"Ha. Who told you that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Have you noticed that Bo wears green converse in AP? That's what it looks like to me anyways... <strong>

**Well, I am also advertising! I have a one-shot called One Love, and I don't have enough feedback for it. So I'd appreciate if you check it out, especially if you're into Vaughn x Chelsea, and leave feedback/reviews. :) **

**Until next week! **

**Reviews? :D  
><strong>

**Diego!**


	4. The Secret's Out

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! To the anonymous reviewer Guess WHOOOOOO (sup, Vicky), and xStarxShinex. **

**All your reviews made me smile so much, and feel so proud and happy! :3**

**Thank you so much for supporting me, guys! Love you lots! **

**So, this story. Maybe like seven chapters it will be? We'll see.**

**Short chapter today. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell Me Again<span>**

(The Secret's Out)

Dear Luke,

If you're still reading my journal, I give you congrats that you've made it this far in life. This is _my _journal of my epic life and epic secrets, and obviously you know everything now.

Bo.

xoxoxo

Today was supposed to be a good day.

I mean, besides the fact that I was still a little stressed out because I couldn't find my bandanna anywhere. I turned my room inside out for that! It was nowhere. Absolutely nowhere.

So yeah, besides that, it was supposed to be a good day. The weather was bright and sunny, the sun beating down on me. There was a cool breeze in the air, and the flocks of birds flapping towards south for the winter. I could hear their caws as they exchanged gestures and words.

It was beautiful.

It was peaceful.

It was just another, ordinary day on Castanet.

Until Luke disrupted it.

Secrets are meant to be kept. They're not meant to be told to your "trustworthy" friend, who tells their girlfriend, who tells _their _best friend, which just happens to be Luna, out of all people!

Thanks. Like thanks, a lot.

Today, he probably knew where I was. I was chopping up wood in the forest with my new axe, just for Hayden. And you know why Hayden needs a new chair? He needs a new chair because _Luke's_ the one who broke it last week. By getting drunk and jumping back and forth the bar, laughing like the idiot he is.

He was kicked out for the month because of that...

And got grounded...

That was funny...

Anyways, I was alone in the sunny forest, slicing up wood. I was enjoying the fresh breeze of pine, and the bitter wind tickling my face. The heavenly smell of wood greeted my nose as I loaded it into the wheelbarrow.

My rubber boots crunched in the spongy grass below. I didn't want to wear my brand new green converse, because they might get dirty from all the grass and wood in the forest. They were much too precious to get dirty.

It felt really good to be alone for once. I could think. I could sing to myself. I could do happy dances. And no one would even care, because they wouldn't be there to see it.

Dust clouded my gaze, and as I turned, humming my favourite song, someone said out of nowhere, "She knows you like her." It was in a daunting, teasing tone, like he desperately wanted to see my reaction.

I screamed at the scary man leaning close to my face and dropped my axe. The blade landed between his feet. Lucky guy. I would have loved to chop off his feet. He probably deserved it for what he did. This poor guy doesn't get enough punishment nowadays. "WHOTHEHELLAREYOU?" My words were a shouting jumble. I aimed a bunch at the man blurry to my wood dusted covered goggles.

"Holy crap, chill, chill, it's _me_!" He protested, taking my shoulders and shaking them. "Luke!" But he was laughing, probably at my stupidity for not realizing it was him.

Yelping once again, I took off my glasses and yelled, "WHAT?" Then I could see him correctly. He was crystal clear, a vivid smirk on his playful face. _Why are you smiling? Why is he happy?_ It was setting me on edge, so I shouted as loud as I could, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Snickering, Luke ran a hand through his messy blue tresses. Then he replied, "Luna knows you like her."

Then _bam_, all my dignity of keeping that secret down was gone.

"WHAT?"

xoxoxo

"Who told her?" I demanded, surveying Luke in suspicion, the second I walked into the living room, where he was luxuriously sprawled out on the couch. "Was it you?"

The man had stalked away after he told me. He had probed something that I had not noticed. It wrapped in a clear plastic in his hands, the crusty dough flat against the surface. Crumbling at the edges, with a shining fruity center, I realized that this was pie. He calmly said, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

_No, it was not okay. _But I knew I wouldn't get an answer from Luke when his mind was set.

"Where are you going?" I had demanded, glaring at him. "And why do you have pie?"

Grinning, he said, "I've got some business to attend in the forest, like _way _deeper than where we are right now." He shrugged, carefully strutting away with the pie not tilting side to side and added, "I've got a friend to see." Which sounded totally creepy, because I thought I knew everyone who lived here on Castanet.

But I still couldn't get over this. "Was it you?" I asked again, desperate for answers. How does she know? What does she think of me now? Is she going to ask me about it?

This is bad.

"No, actually, Selena did," Luke innocently said, yawning. He stretched his arms above his head, and rolled off the couch. On his feet, he said, "She heard it from Chase. You know, because she's dating Chase." Nodding, he started walking away. "Yeah."

Selena and Chase. Not a very good combination by the way. I mean, there was the hot head Chase, who had his temper and habit of being spiteful towards anyone who annoyed him. Then there was Selena, who was fiery and liked getting things her way. Not a good combination.

"So where did Chase hear it from?" I stepped in front of Luke, still glowering.

"Me," he simply said.

Can you imagine how pissed off I am right now?

I am ready to _strangle _the man. I thought we were best friends, and then he just tells Chase, who tells Selena, who tells Luna, like WHAT KIND OF FRIEND IS HE? At the moment, not a very good one. Ugh. And I thought this guy was reliable!

So I'm sitting here, and carefully thinking. I've thought that I should approach her and tell her the truth, that I love her, and that it's okay if she doesn't love me back, and I'd like to keep up our friendship together.

In my dreams.

I'm way too cowardly to do that.

So this is what I'm going to do. I am going to act like nothing happened, like the chicken I am, and I'm going to do my best to be...best friends, with Luna. Because she's my best friend, and I can't bear to lose her if she breaks our friendship.

Yeah, that should be okay.

Everything should go back to normal, even if she knows that I like her. It should be no problemo!

And if she asks me if I have a crush on her _and_ if I'm in love with her, then Goddess help me.

* * *

><p>A rap on the door causes the young carpenter to run a hand through his sandy blond hair. Green eyes flash towards the clock, rolling as it spotted the thing angular hands pointing to <strong>9:06<strong>. He shuts the fridge, holding the cloth to his left, aching eye.

He feels the cloth against his eyelid, and the concealed, cool, slick ice behind it. _This is way too early for my liking. _Sighing, he adjusts his disheveled orange pajama top and reaches towards the door knob, the ice still at his eye.

The urgent knock is louder this time. The knock is firm and light, unlike the usual sloppy pounding or hard clicks while they are working.

When the door swings open, he's surprised to see a woman. Her hair is crossed into a thick French braid, the rosy strands wispy from their loose clasp. They're glossy in the morning sun, and when she turns this way and that, the sun catches his eye.

Taking a breath, he says, "Morning," and it comes out in a raspy, crackling tone. After blushing, he clears his throat and repeats, "Morning."

Then while staring at the ground, she squeaks, "I know this is early, but this like, couldn't wait, and um, it's been keeping me up all night, and like, someone's told me before but I didn't really believe it until now, when Luke told me, but um..." She takes a deep breath, and finally locks wide eyes with him. Then her jaw drops open.

"Oh my goddess."

* * *

><p><strong>I already got chapter five written out! Kudos to me! (:<strong>

**While you're at it, please go check out _Wish You Were Here_, by _xStarxShinex_. It means so much for me to be her inspiration for her _Luke x Selena_ story, and a very unique story too! It's very sweet, heart wrenching, and also a journal style. If you like this, check that out! Please check it out, it'd mean so much to me.**

**Reviews?**

**~diego**


	5. Tell Me Again

**Tell Me Again**

(Tell Me Again)

Tip of advice: always knock before you enter a bedroom. _Always. _

Don't waltz in.

Don't be a ninja and roll inside.

Don't hop inside like a unicorn when the door is conspicuously left open.

And most definitely, never, ever, kick the door so hard that it swings open in the blink of an eye and smacks Bo Thomas in the face.

Or may the wrath of the Harvest Goddess be upon you.

The wrath of the Harvest Goddess _will _be unleashed on you.

Well, the door was a shock.

It happened in the first thing in the morning. I woke up, and it was like, what, six am? So I kicked the covers of my lazy body. Yawning, I stood. Then I made my way towards the door. Before I knew it -

BAM

Slam. Something smacked against me. Hard. It was sudden, and I saw glassy stars in my sights, swirling around in dizzying circles. A searing pain drummed in my head.

Groaning, I held my head and crashed back onto the bed. "Whatthefuck?" My head was seriously pounding in my scalp.

Shutting my eyes, I had the sudden sensation of a red welt across my forehead, along with a strange weight on my left eye. "Oh my goddess..."

"Oh, shit." A deep voice. Luke. Thick hands grab at my head, and the whisper, "Are you okay?" echoed in my brain hundreds of times.

I couldn't stand it. His voice was too loud. Everything was too loud, from the creak of my weight sinking down to the bed to the mutters of Luke.

Everything hurt. It was hard to move with that pain in my head. It felt never ending.

My palms finally fell from my eyes and he yelped, "You're going to get a friggin' black eye!" I didn't bother to ease my eyelids open. Nervously, he admitted, "Okay, I know nothing about first aid, but like, put hot water on it. It should ease the pain."

Immediately I snapped, "You idiot! It's ice, not hot water!"

I wonder when Luke will ever become smarter.

Well, that moron cried, "Okay, you know what? I'm going to do your work today, Bo!" With a grin, he said, "Don't worry!" once I finally opened my aching eyes. Then he left.

Dale, running errors at Toucan Island, left around the time I woke up this morning. A great help he would be today. So now I just have to wait for Luke to come back, with nothing to write in except this journal.

Here I am, at nine am, making my way towards the freezer for an ice pack. The ice pack is on my eye. The ice pack is not melting yet. But soon, I will have to replace it. I'm groggy. I want to sleep. I can't sleep though. It's in my system to wake up and stay awake until I hit the pillows at about ten pm.

Wait. Why is someone at the door?

Bye, Journal.

xoxoxo

That was so weird. That was so bad. I feel like crying. I feel like I should have told her sooner.

Now she's gone.

Out of our house.

And that chance is blown.

I mean, I should have really explained my feelings to her, right?

Well, it was Luna at the door. She was staring at the ground when I opened it, and she didn't even bother to glance at me and see my eye. I thanked the goddess for this. It saved so much of the fuss.

So today she was as beautiful as ever. With that short, snug dress that displayed her curves...Wait, wait, wait. I thought she was hot today, okay? But I guess I should stop thinking about how she was looking like. Because we're over. Done. Our friendship is gone.

"Morning," I said. My voice cracked. Which was not sexy. Not deep. Not prepared. So I said again with much more confidence, "Morning."

A tumble of words escaped from her mouth. She was speaking quickly, so fast that I couldn't even comprehend them. I was just giving her a blank stare, not knowing a single word that she spoke. She was staring at the ground, still, eyes knotted in a concerned expression.

"Uh..." I said.

Then she looked up at me, and finally saw my eye. "Oh my goddess."

"I know I know it's bad!" I put in, scowling. I lowered my ice pack so she could take a look at the skin. "Luke did it, okay?"

She made a little cry of horror. I don't blame her. I will never, ever, blame her.

She flew inside and I shut the door behind her. Her shoes were already kicked off, overcoat draped on the hanger, and when I turned around, the tap was running. The plates on the table were already perfectly stacked. Alarmed, I walked towards her. "Luna, chill."

"It looks so bad!" she exclaimed. Rolling a towel between her fingers, she ordered, "Sit!" as I started to protest. "You haven't even tended to that properly!"

And because it was Luna, I obeyed.

She was dabbing a moist cloth to my injury. The warmth flooded into me, and my cheeks tinged red. Her soft fingers were pressed against my face, heat radiating off the tips.

If she could feel the gigantic blush on my cheek, she didn't say anything. Instead, she continued tending to me in a loving, gentle way. The minutes dragged on. You know, I could live like this. Luna caressing my face every day. "How did he do this?" she finally asked, after a while.

"He slammed a door in my face." I attempted to say this like it happened every single freaking day, when it really didn't. But I failed. It came out as a disappointed tone. "Like, the moment I got up from my bed."

Luna frowned. "I wonder what you guys do in the morning."

Nothing like slamming doors in people's faces, that's what.

"Eh," I said, and then shrugged.

Something occurred to me.

Why was she there?

Then I blurted, "But I don't think you only came here to tend on my eye."

It was her turn to furiously blush. "No," she honestly said, taking the ice pack from me. Turning, she placed it back inside the freezer. "I didn't."

I'm sure she didn't. I was dreading the question she was about to ask. I had a pretty good feeling what it was.

"So why are you here?" I prompted Luna. It was then I decided. No matter what she asks, I would be flat out honest. No matter what.

Easier said than done, right?

Of course.

Sooner than later is always better anyways. Even if she asked _the _question.

Honestly.

I'm 100% honest.

Since she doesn't even like me, I might as well have told her. I already accepted that the shot with her is gone, and the person who fills up the room in her kind heart is Luke.

There's not space for me.

She can never love me.

"Right." She nervously makes direct eye contact to me. "I wanted to ask you if it were true."

Here it comes. My heart began to violently thump. Here I am, sitting at the kitchen table, about to cry. I still can't believe her reaction. She just... couldn't take the news, I guess.

"What is true?"

"You know."

...

...

Silence. We were silent.

I just gazed into her bright blue eyes, waiting for her to respond.

...

She opened her mouth.

Dead silence.

...

_Just ask the question already! _I silently pleaded.

To my relief, she sighed, and said, "Bo. Tell me again..."

I was on the edge of my seat, waiting, eyes wide. Then she said it.

"Tell me again. Honestly. How do you really feel of me?"

My eye hurt.

My head was spinning.

My heart was beating.

My cheeks were red.

My eyes were enormous as they stared at her.

My voice was unable to speak with confidence.

Then,

I was saying it.

"I love you."

Inhaling, I watched her face. She was taking a deep breath.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she seemed at loss for words. And I was staring at her heartbroken face, and I was feeling like shit.

Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't I have told her at the beginning? Maybe she wouldn't have liked Luke, maybe she would have liked me, and me only!

Still, it was as if she couldn't even bear to look at me.

She was crying.

I didn't know how to comfort her, as a big fat tear rolled down her cheek. Just one tear. But I was sure that there were more to come. I think she's still crying.

She's my best friend.

Or was my best friend.

I would know.

I know her like the back of my hand.

When I close my eyes, I see her face.

In my mind, I imagine her laughing at a new joke I made.

I can hear her voice screaming, "Bo!" when I haven't seen her in a long time.

Finally, Luna said, "Bo. I didn't know." Her expression was of confusion, and surprise. Did she really not believe when Luke told her that I loved her?

"I know you didn't," I said, and I meant it. I bit my lip as she straightened and moved towards the door.

"I should leave. T-this is too much," she stuttered, making eye contact with me at last.

Then she left.

And now, here I am.

Feeling like a total fool of myself.

It's my entire fault.

It shouldn't have ended this way...but it did. This was not how I wanted to break it off with my best friend, and get rejected by my love.

Excuse me while I go cry.

xoxoxo

It's three o clock. I've done nothing but mope around in my room all day. There's still a hole in my heart, but at the moment I'm looking for my family. Where's Dale? Where's Luke?

I checked the calendar, wondering if they wrote down a sudden change of plans this evening.

Where are Luke and Dale?

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot." Chase raises an eyebrow at Luke's direction as he washes the food covered dishes. "Do you think that's really going to work?" He winces; wondering what will happen if his friend actually fails his plan.<p>

Luke withdraws a white bandanna out of his pocket, and grins. "My friend, my plans always work." With his two hands, he twirls the sash. "I'm going to give this to her, and she's going to give it back to him. Otherwise, who will?"

"She could give it to someone else."

"Nope," Luke is certain of this. "She won't. Trust in Luke. Trust in Luke. They love each other. I can tell. It's the way they look at each other." Obviously proud of himself, he tucks the cloth back in his pocket. "And I'm a genius. So trust in me."

Laughing, Chase says, "Sometimes I'm wondering if I'm making the right decision when I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reviewing, guys. :)<strong>

** Two or three more chapters after this! **


	6. Courageous Confessions

**One more chapter after this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell Me Again<span>**

(Courageous Confessions)

Okay.

You know what?

I am leaving.

I am going to the Brass Bar, whether they are there _or not. _

I am _sitting _at home, bored out of my mind.

I am still holding an _ice pack _to my eye.

I am _writing in my journal _because there is nothing to do.

So I'm heading to the Brass Bar. In fact, I decided that right now, when I wrote "okay" up there. Seriously. You don't believe me? Ask my head.

I'm going crazy. I've closed up the shop because I really don't want to deal with anyone right now, and I can't anyways because I don't know how to. I'm always the one gathering wood, and Dale or Luke are the ones handling the customers, but they're not here right now.

I found a note on the cashier earlier that said "Luke, manage the costumers for today." The idiot didn't see anything. Typical!

Chase works at the Brass Bar, you know. I know he's like three years older than me, but he's a really good person to take advice from when I need it.

I mean, Luna doesn't head to the Brass Bar anyways. And she's not here for me anymore, I think, and I need advice _about _her.

Kay, I'm going.

xoxoxo

Oh man. Right now, I'm sitting on the beach. My shoes are besides me, my feet rubbing into the grainy sand and tiny rocks. It's a little comforting how warm the sand feels in this crappy, cloudy gray weather. I mean, I expected it to be crazy cold, but it's not.

Nobody is here. It's completely deserted.

Thank Goddess. I wonder how poor Chloe would react if she saw tough Bo writing in a journal. Ha. I probably look like an idiot. A buff guy splayed out on the beach like a sissy, avidly writing in a diary that looked a little too much like Gill's.

Change of subject.

Well, I went to the Brass Bar. Like a casual, everyday visitor I walked in without any hesitation. The doors slid open under my grasp, and the moment I stuck my head in, I gasped. "You!" I pointed at him in accusation.

Guess what?

Luke was there.

Yes.

The very same, blue-haired carpenter.

Can you believe that?

He was just slouched in a spinny chair, sipping a Coke and laughing with Chase. My mouth practically dropped open. "You!" I yelled again, advancing towards him. "What the hell, man?" I had to resist punching him. He wasn't worth it. If I survived for so long after the Luna incident without him, then I could survive right now.

Luke just sat there like I did this every day.

Meanwhile, Chase gaped at me and said, "What the hell did you do to your eye?"

I scowled. "This idiot happened!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Do you know how much trouble I have been through today? I am miserable!" And I still am now.

"Why? What happened?" Inquired Luke, his eyes wide. "Did something happen with Luna?"

"Luna this! Luna that!" I shouted. "There's no point in crushing on Luna if she likes _you_!" I knew this all along, but I had to say it to his face. I know he knew it too and I just had to let it out. Relief washed over me. The truth spoken – in fact, _proclaimed _at last. "She's the one who asked you out! Nuh uh, not me! Because she doesn't like me! At all!"

Luke began to say something, probably holler something back, but Chase stopped him. "WAIT!" Chase held his hand in the air as we went silent. "Wait. Wait. What? You liked Luna?" He was surprised. Crazy surprised. So surprised that I wanted to punch him and yell, "YEAH!" But I didn't, and Chase turned to Luke. "Luna asked you out?"

"I rejected her," Luke protested, but smirked. I wanted to wipe that all knowing smile on his face with a load of horse manure.

"Thanks for telling me," I shot back, even though I knew this too. Luna and Luke – the both of them didn't speak a single word to me yet whether or not Luke had said yes. But I had a strong feeling he said no – because if he said yes, Luna would have actually said something by now. It's who she is. It's hard for her to keep her latest major update to herself.

Chase gave me a disapproving glare and said, "I thought you and Luna were best friends. I thought you and Luna were best friends."

"Sorry I ever tried," I grumpily snorted. As I plopped down on a chair and rested my head against my hands, replying, "It's complicated. Life sucks, bro."

It does.

Chase didn't say anything.

"Not while I'm here," Luke declared and I just had to look up to glare at him. Sliding towards me, Luke said, "Alright, alright." Taking another chug of Coke, he curiously gazed at me and asked, "What happened?"

He patiently waited.

"Because of you," I haughtily accused, "Luna knew I liked her."

Deeply inhaling, Chase said, "That's harsh, Luke." But there was something waning in his tone – like he knew something was up. It sounded as if he was just saying that because he had to.

Ever since I left the bar, I suspected something. I think Luke and Chase are up to a little prank, but I can't quite place my finger on it.

"She decided to confront me about it and... aargh. Everything is ruined." Moaning, I rested my head against the smooth marble table. I could see Luke's concerned expression. Whatever he was up to, he was not expecting this.

"Because of me," Luke repeats, a puzzled frown appearing on his face. "Okay. Got it. Continue."

"So I told her I liked her and she just ran away from me. Got _that_?"

Even though it was a lie, I told Luke the basic truth. For instance, I didn't tell Luna that I liked her. I told Luna that I loved her. This is worse than admitting to Luna that I liked her.

Luke blankly stared at me for probably six and a half seconds – I counted, you know – without blinking. Finally he said, "No, I don't got that. Why would she run away?"

Glowering, I told Luke, "You know, because she hates my guts right now, and doesn't intend to be my friend anymore." I wanted to slam my hands on the table and give a roar of frustration.

He seemed to slightly shrink under my gaze. "Okay, okay."

"So now," I continued, "you have to help me." I said this because I couldn't find help anywhere else. I know, asking advice from Luke is crazy, but it was my best shot.

"How?"

I thought. Because I had no idea. What could he do to help me? At last I decided, "Give me advice." What else could I ask from Luke? If I asked him for anything else, he'd botch it up the request. Then this whole situation could get even worse.

You know, it's Luke.

Beside me, Chase started. "Luke, giving advice?" His voice was full of doubt. I don't blame him. "Bo, you are crazy." To this point, I still think I was mad to even think of asking Luke for advice.

"Shut up." Flushing, Luke looked down. He pushed his Coke away from us. "You're asking me for advice." He was saying it like it had never been asked from him before. "W-wow. Thanks, Bo. You're a great friend."

Pride swelling up in me, I smiled. A little more gently this time, I prompted, "So..."

"First!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the table. I jolted back in surprise of his sudden change of mood. Standing with a wild appearance, he said louder, "_Confession_!" I think it was a trick of the dimmed lights, but he kind of looked proud and superior at that moment. I know that look, you see. But I still believe it was a trick of the light.

"Oh my gosh!" When Luke says things that like, it's when he can't even wait to tell us...whatever he wants to tell us. He once had this same tone of voice when trying to resist telling Dale how funky his hair appeared that day.

"What is it?" Chase asked in a bored tone.

I was eager to know what this was too.

Luke opened his mouth, and said, "My..."

We waited.

A second ticked by.

...

...

We waited.

...

Another second.

We were waiting.

...

...

Three seconds have gone by.

Raising his finger in the air, at last he proclaimed, "My first kiss was Candace!"

Mouth dropper. I couldn't believe my ears. Out of all people, it was quiet, meek and modest Candace? Luna's sister?

I didn't even know Luke and Candace had a thing going on between them! But now that I think about it, they seem cute together. They both have blue hair, and opposites attract. I mean, Luke's all outgoing and fiery, and Candace...is totally the opposite. Like I said, shy and modest. But they're both very sweet. Seriously.

Chase chuckled. "Cute," he teased, probing him with a finger. "You and Candace, huh?"

"I was eighteen!" he protested, crossing his arms.

I interrupted him. "This is great and all, and real cute, like you say, but what's this supposed to prove?" I was trying not to laugh as well. Candace!

He grinned at me. It was a look of such slyness that I had to wonder what he was up to. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he led me towards the door. I reluctantly let him. Before pushing me outside, he said, "Bo, if I had the guts to admit that Candace was my first kiss, then you can tell Luna that you're sorry! What have you got to lose? It's not going to kill ya."

"What?" I asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be a chicken!" Luke exclaimed, ruffling my hair, which I didn't like. I shook my head, trying to get the perfect hair style once more. "Go for it!" His eyes were shining. "If she rejects you, she's not a good friend anyways! But you guys are best friends, so I'm sure she's going to forgive you!"

"What?" I said once more.

"Go to the beach and think about what you're going to say! When you're done, go to Luna and wing it, bro!" Laughing, Luke clapped his hands together in excitement. He waved. "Bye. Good luck!"

With that, he slammed the door in my face.

Which brings me here.

Listen, the guy is right and all, but I don't like this idea. What am I supposed to say anyways? "Luna, I'm sorry that I said that I love you, because I still want to be friends."

...That doesn't sound right. Even on paper, it doesn't look right.

Man, how am I going to do this?

* * *

><p>The moment Bo leaves the building and steps on the beach, Luke sprints out the door without even saying a simple acknowledge "good-bye" to Chase. <em>I've got to get there before he comes back... <em>He slams the door without a second thought, and scampers to the store next door.

He frantically makes his way towards Sonata Tailoring, and he pounds on the door.

Thank the goddess, Luna answers the door. Her hair is down and damp like she just came out a steaming shower. "What do you want?" she crossly asks, twirling the hair brush in her hands around.

Without hesitation, Luke extracts the bandanna from his pocket. "Here!" he exclaimed, pushing it into her hands. "It's for you!"

"For me?" Luna asks in disbelief, and then looks at her hands. She gasps, and says, "Isn't this Bo's?"

"Of course it's Bo's!" Luke says with a nod. "Now when he shows up on your doorstep, give it to him, okay?" He grins at her with a mischievous wink. "You've got to give that to him, because it's from him Ma a real long time ago! He'd hate to lose that."

Confused, Luna questions, "He's going to appear on my doorstep?"

But Luke has already jogged next door to the bar, and she's left at her house with a hairbrush and bandanna in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS ALMOST OVER. (:<strong>

**Reviews? How do _you _think the ending is going to go? ;)**


	7. Luna

**Kat predicts that the end of a very successful _Tell Me Again _is going to end with wiggle time. I'm not even going to say anything about Erin's response either...**

**Overall, this is the last chapter! Thank you to all for reviewing, because you guys are just simply amazing. I got farther than I expected in this, and this is all thanks to you guys! I wouldn't be anywhere without you. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tell Me Again<span>**

(Luna)**  
><strong>

Dear Diary,

You know how I've always had a crush on my bestest friend ever, Bo, since like, day one? Of course you do.

Obviously, just to repeat, I never, ever, wanted to ruin our friendship.

So I decided to never, _ever _tell him. I thought that would last until he got married, or I got married, or whatever. It's in the future. I have no idea what the future is right now. I hope Bo will still be in it, though.

I mean, if our friendship weren't so tight, I'd probably have asked him out already. I wouldn't have asked out Luke, or even started to like him just a little in the first place. And Luke wouldn't have said no and he wouldn't have told me that Bo liked me back.

I wouldn't have not believed Luke, and asked Bo for myself. So basically, none of this would have happened.

I'm ranting. I know, I know. But I'm just so hung up over this. I feel like the worst friend ever. If he even considers me a friend anymore.

I had decided to ask Bo if he actually liked me, right? I actually went to his house, because I'm just that brave. I wish I didn't but I did.

To make things worse, I was so confident. _He doesn't like me, he doesn't like me back_, I kept chanting to myself. Why would he like me? I'm Luna. I can be mean, quirky, annoying. I have no idea to cook. I'm not that strong. I like things like rainbows and dresses.

He'd be better off with sweet Renee on the other side of Castanet. She's close to everyone on the island, and knows how to take care of herself, and if she married, possibly a family. She'd be such a better girlfriend to Bo than I ever could be.

He's _Bo. _I want the best for him. And I can't be the most excellent, impressive girl for him.

But then again, I was still so hopeful that he could possibly be falling in love with me too.

He opened the door, and I started freaking out. His eye was so banged up because Luke slammed the door on it or something like that. I was all like, tending to it and helping him out, my heart racing so bad that I figured he could hear it from where he was sitting.

His eye is blackened, and I'm here about to ruin his day more by asking the question, I was saying to myself. It was hell, but I had to do it. I didn't believe I could survive for another day without knowing.

So yeah, I asked him.

Then he said he loved me.

Those three words: I love you. They came out of his mouth. He actually said it.

I was at loss for words. I wanted to be all emotional and tell him that I felt the same way. In a perfect world, I was flinging myself at him, passionately kissing him and saying, "I love you," over and over again.

I had the desire to go all Owl City and reciting one of their songs on the album. _Tell me again, was it love at first sight? _

Instead, I had to be the bitch and cry. Staring at the ground, I sensed the tears spilling down my cheeks and dripping on the table. I couldn't even look at him without bursting into harder tears. I was so happy, yet sad.

The happiness was because I discovered we have mutual feelings for each other. Inside, I had melted. He loves me. It's a dream come true, right?

But I was sad because I realized that if we started dating, we wouldn't last long. We probably wouldn't last long, and break up for some reason, and won't be friends after that. Therefore, I might lose him forever if I admitted my feelings. "Bo, I didn't know," I had said. "I should leave. This is too much." My voice was numb, unable to properly speak.

Then I ran from the house.

I'm back at home, wishing that I had said yes. I wasn't prepared to accept the consequences but now...suddenly I am.

I want Bo.

But I don't know how to get him back.

xoxoxo

After I took a hot shower, I was brushing through my hair. The wet droplets fell to the fuzzy rug, dissolving into the fabric as the teeth of the comb ran through my thick hair. My expression felt tired, weary, and old. It was terrible. I didn't feel like myself at all.

Then Luke rang the doorbell. Candace and Grandma weren't in the house at the time, so unfortunately I had to answer it. I was annoyed. This guy made things between Bo and me a whole lot worse, so I had no desire to see him.

"What do you want?" I had asked, trying to seem pissed but passive at the same time.

He looked good today. His azure bangs brushed in front of his bright eyes, that usual look of mischievousness on his face. Maybe it was the playful tone in his voice as well. I always liked that he was happy-go luck and always grinning. It attracted me to him.

He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a white cloth. I was confused. "Here! It's for you!" he exclaimed.

Before I knew it, he was shoving Bo's precious bandanna in my arms and running away, claiming to give it to Bo when he appeared on my doorstep.

Talk about weird.

I didn't believe Luke because he's the type of man to make things up sometimes, but I still had an opportunity to see Bo once more. I mean, I had his _bandanna. _This was the most important thing in his life. His mother gave it to him before she died. I noticed he wasn't wearing it for the past few days, but I thought that was because he decided to be a new man as of his eighteenth birthday.

The fact that he _lost _or _misplaced _it, and Luke had it all along, disturbed me. Why would Luke do such a thing? He knew what it meant to Bo.

Nervously, I closed the door and held the bandanna in my hand. I was weighing all the options with this.

I could see Bo. It was practically a ticket to his house, a valid reason for me to actually go there. It was much better than gathering to courage and go to his house to just apologize.

I could give it back to him, and tell him what happened with Luke. He wouldn't understand why Luke did that, like I don't, but I still am obliged to tell him.

I could apologize and ask to be friends again.

I could tell him that _I felt about him in the same way._

Luke, however, was true to his word. A few minutes later, Bo actually appeared at my doorstep. His knock on my door was shaking and nervous, but immediately, I knew it was him.

Without hesitation I opened the door, to only be face to face with the most beautiful face in the world. But the poor buddy seemed as if he were about to cry. I wanted to cuddle him, hold him close to me, and cry while sobbing about how sorry I was. But I didn't.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

Immediately, he began in a hurried pace, staring into my eyes and pleading for one more chance, "Luna, listen, I'm really sorry. You're my best friend and I'm sorry for everything that-"

I shoved the bandanna in his hands. Confidently I replied, "Here, take it. Luke had it."

His expression of imploring changed into something else – I would say like, something of frustrations. He carefully held the bandanna in his hands. I know it means the world to him, so I wasn't surprised when he clenched his fists and said, "I'll get him for it."

I laughed. "You go, man," I said with a nod. Encouragingly, I smiled. "Get him."

Bo began to tie it around his head. I realized out of all the things I've seen Bo, it wasn't this. His bandanna was just _always _on his head. I guess it was something I missed on him.

"Thanks, Luna," he uncertainly said. Then I figured that he was back on the subject, back on the reason why he even came here in the first place. I returned his intense beautiful green gaze. "But, we can still be friends, right?"

I thought about how to reply. It took me a while, but finally, I deeply inhaled and took a chance. "No."

It was like I could feel the dead weight of his heart sinking. His expression was so defeated. "We can't...?" he carefully asked. "If that's the way it is, Luna, I understand."

I nodded, but then when he said, "I'll just leave and never bother you again." He misunderstood my meaning entirely. I assumed he got it!

I quickly grabbed his arm when he turned to leave, saying, "No!"

Then we were face to face, unable to tear away from each other's eyes. They were all I could see. The doubtful, hesitant look on his face made me hope. Maybe it could actually work. Maybe we could actually be together.

I realized that I was willing to take a chance with Bo, whether in the end it would work out or not. It didn't matter, because like Shelly says, _love has no boundaries. _I can't bear to lose him again, and even if it doesn't succeed the way we want it to, it _doesn't matter. _Because through and through, Bo is my best friend.

Best friends stick together, to the end.

I kissed him. Just like that. I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips against his, and as quick as it started it ended.

But you know what?

Bo just grinned, and I couldn't stop smiling like the weirdo I was. He placed his rough hands on my cheeks, and leaned closer. Then he kissed me again, and when he pulled back to look at me with wonder, I said, "Did I tell you I love you too?"

"That's amazing," he said, obviously at loss for words.

But he didn't need to say anything because I knew what he was thinking.

It's such a blessing to be with Bo at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice? Good ending? Submit your suggestions to the review box! :)<strong>

**I just want to thank everyone! To HOWDAREYOUSTEALMYCOOKIE, MagicalSquaresofDarkness, floopyrocks, Invader Cakez, Hmszelda, fooboo24, Fanfiction Ninja, xStarxShinex, Naty17, The Silver Arrow, I Hope You Dance, rongirl98, RebeccaSaysYay, Biddy Author, Amanda Paige, and Icee Suicune for reviewing! You guys are da bomb. :)**

**Cheer to all. Diego, signing out!  
><strong>


End file.
